I'll Always Be Right Here
by titejo324
Summary: My first Niley oneshot!


I woke up today, Friday the 11th, not feeling really good. Luckily for me I only had a two and a half hours class that morning so I decided to only eat a toast with a little bit of butter and see what would happen. It was rare to have so little hours of classes in nursing school, especially as a senior.

I was kind of thankful my sickness came on this day. Although, I really didn't want to be sick because my husband was coming back from a week long business trip this afternoon and he was taking me out to dinner at a new restaurant. I'd been exited all week for tonight and I wasn't going to let this stomach ache ruin my date with the love of my life.

After I had breakfast, I got dressed, grabbed the car keys and headed out for my anatomy class. Twenty minutes after the beginning of the class I started getting really dizzy and nauseous. We were doing team work so I was able to go up to the teacher without being noticed. "Excuse me Mrs Smith, I'm really not feeling good. I think I'll be sick. Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked her. "Of course Miley and you can go home after. You're dismissed from this class. Hope you feel better soon." she answered. "Thank you so much" I said before running to the closest bathroom. Luckily it was a single bathroom. I leaned against the counter and turn on the water, before I was able to put water on my face I threw up in the sink. It happened multiple times before I was able to leave. I washed up the sink a little bit and made my way to my car. I still wasn't feeling so good and knew I was going to be sick again so I hurried up and made it to the apartment in only 5 minutes. I ran up the stairs and barely had the time to make it to the toilet before being sick again.

This time when it stopped I felt way better. I was even hungry and ate few crackers, hoping I wasn't going to get sick again. I sat in front of the TV and put TLC on. Next thing I knew it was 4 hours later and my phone was vibrating. I looked at the I.D before answering: "Hey baby." "Hi darling. I'll land in thirty minutes. Are you picking me up?" Damn it, I wasn't ready at all and the airport was 20 minutes away. "Yeah, I'll be there but I might me a little late I just woke up from a nap." "It's alright baby. I got to go. I can't wait to see you!" "Me neither! See you soon." I said before hanging up. I ran to our bedroom, took off my sweatpants and put a dark pair of jeans on. Then, I changed my shirt and brushed my teeth before leaving.

Twenty minutes later I was at the airport waiting for him to come out. I was really impressed I made it there in time. Not long after, I saw him making his way to me. I ran and threw my arms around his neck. He picked me up and kissed me passionately. It was so good to have him close to me again. I know it had only been a week but I've missed him so much. People started staring at us so he let me down. He grabbed his luggage with his left hand and wrapped his right one around my waist. He leaned and whispered to my hear: "I've missed you so much baby. I love you." "I love you too." I answered while he kissed the side of my head.

"Are you exited for tonight?" he asked while we put his stuff in the car. "I am but I was sick this morning so I don't know if I'll be able to eat a lot." "That's alright. Gosh I hate that I wasn't there to take care of you. Do you know why you were sick?" he said. "I really don't know, maybe something I ate last night." We talked about his trip and my classes for the next minutes. Suddenly in the middle of nowhere he said: "Miles, we don't have to go tonight if you're not feeling good. We can eat something at home. As long as we're together!" That's why I love him so much. He is so caring and would do anything for me. "No I want to go. I'm feeling much better. I'm even really hungry actually." I said has we reached our apartment. "Alright, let's go get ready then."

We went in the apartment and changed into our outfit for tonight. I put on a red dress with only one shoulder and classic black pumps. He put on formal pants and a red shirt to match my dress. When I got out of the bathroom his jaw literally dropped. "Wow…You're so beautiful Miley." he said before leaning to kiss me. "You look really handsome yourself mister!" I answered laughing. "Thanks babe." "Can we go? I'm really hungry. I didn't eat all day!" I said. "Haha, yes let's go." We took his car and got there in ten minutes. The place was really crowed but we got a table in a peaceful corner. I was feeling perfectly fine so I ordered what I really wanted. "Can I offer you a glass of wine or Champaign?" the waiter asked after we placed our order. "I'll stick to water since I was sick today, but take some if you want babe." I answered. "Red wine it will be then. Please." he said. We had an amazing evening and the food was ready good. At the end of the meal I could see he was tired from his trip so I ask for the check and we left. I was a little scared I was going to get sick again after all the food I had but an hour later when I laid in bed next to my adorable husband I was feeling better than ever.

It was a different story when I woke up the next morning. I had to run to make it to the bathroom in time. I threw up a couple times before I decided to call my best friend. My husband still had jet lag and I didn't to wake him up. "What's going on with me?" I wondered while waiting for Demi to answer her phone. I asked her to pick up something at the drugstore for me and to come right after. She gave me the drugstore bag and made sure I was okay before leaving.

Ten minutes later, my hubby came in the bathroom and found me crying over the toilet. "Honey, what's going on?" he asked with a scared voice. "I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant." I answered smiling and I handed him the pregnancy test. "Wow, oh my god I'm so exited! I'm going to be a dad! We're going to be parents! I can't believe it." he said before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tight. We had just started trying for a baby and I couldn't believe it was really happening. "Hi there." he said softly touching my belly. He put his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes. "Miley, I will always be here for you and this little angel. I love you so much." Nick said before kissing my lips.


End file.
